


Home Opener

by AnitaPlant



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaPlant/pseuds/AnitaPlant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane throws a little shindig at her place for the Red Sox season opener. Maura shows up ready to party. One-shot. Rizzles smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Opener

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. All rights belong to others.

"Hey, hey…use a friggin coaster!" Jane yells as Frankie plops his second beer down on the coffee table. She doesn't really give a damn about the table. She's just irritated because Maura is late.

"Where the hell is she?" Jane murmurs as she checks her watch once again.

Frankie tosses a chip in her direction. "Relax, Jane. She's just being fashionably late. If you were more of a girl, you'd know that."

Jane whirls around towards the couch where Frankie and Frost are elbow deep in pizza, a firm glare in place. "Well, I'm glad one of us is 'girl' enough to know that." Frost cackles in laughter as the younger Rizzoli rolls his eyes at his sister.

She heads to the refrigerator to grab another beer. Dammit if he wasn't right. Maura is such a girl; she insisted that she go shopping for an outfit for tonight's "Opening". Jane tried fruitlessly to explain to her that it was just opening night for the Red Sox. Jane's pizza and beer at her apartment to mark the occasion isn't going to be anything like an actual "opening" Maura routinely attends for art installations or shows at the local museum.

Finally, the doorbell rings. Jane bounds over to the door and flings it open impatiently.

"It's already the second inning, hurry or you're going to-", Jane's mouth stops working as soon as her eyes hit the sight in her doorway.

Dreams do come true, because Dr. Isles is standing in her doorway wearing a Red Sox jersey…and a cocky grin at rendering her friend momentarily speechless. Jane shakes her head to remember what she was saying.

"…miss the pizza," the words come out in a raspy, low whisper. Jane takes a swig from her beer to clear her throat that is suddenly as dry as the Sahara.

Maura's eyes shimmer, pleased at the reaction her outfit has on Jane. Her voice is confident and direct as she brushes by the detective on her way inside. "I'm not really hungry for pizza tonight, Jane."

The doctor has been patient. She's dropped hints in the past, but apparently they've been too vague. But tonight; no holds barred. She's going to be crystal clear. There will be no doubt in Jane's mind why she is here, and what she wants.

Jane's eyes are firmly planted on the doctor's ass as she struts by her on her way to the kitchen. Maura swings open the door to the refrigerator, her hand hesitating next to the bottle of white wine Jane has chilled for her. She smirks as she reaches past the wine and grabs a beer instead, twisting the cap off the beer and flicking the metal top into the trash like a pro. She locks eyes with Jane across the room as she puts the longneck bottle to her lips and takes a long, deep pull of the ice cold beverage.

Jane snaps out of it long enough to make her way across the small space to her kitchen to take a better look at the doctor's newly acquired garb. She silently thanks the sales lady who talked Maura into buying the relaxed, faded distressed jeans. Maura casually slips her free hand into her front pocket, pushing up the tail of the jersey long enough to give Jane a sliver of a view of the leather studded belt that is threaded between the loops in her jeans.  
Jane bites her lip as she swallows thickly. She's almost positive the guys can hear her heart hammering away wildly in her chest in the other room.

"Um...nice jersey, Maur." Jane's eyes are twinkling in silent admiration for her friend. She knows this is all for her benefit. Dr. Isles would never be caught dead wearing 100% polyester. She's not completely sure that this all isn't a dream when she realizes that the jersey Maura is wearing isn't one of those cutesy female tops with the feminine cut. This is a real jersey, slightly too big for Maura's petite frame. The seams sag slightly over her shoulders and the sleeves are a little long, almost touching the crook of her elbow. She shakes her head when she realizes she has been blatantly ogling the doctor.

"Um…I didn't picture you for the jersey type. What gives?" Jane stammers as she nervously rakes her fingers through her dark hair.

Maura takes another drink from the bottle and regards Jane for a moment before responding. She tips the end of the bottle forward and touches its cool end softly into the heated skin at the hollow of Jane's neck. She lets the bottle trail down olive skin to the top button on Jane's jersey. Her voice is low and smoky as the words split the deafening silence in the kitchen. "I wanted to know what it felt like to be in your fantasy."

Jane's eyes immediately darken to the point of almost being black. When she remembers to breathe, it comes out as an inaudible 'Fuck'. Her eyes lock onto the seductive woman in front of her, and she's relegated to biting her bottom lip to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor.

"You like?" Maura shimmies her shoulders a little to show off the authentic stitching.

Jane nods dumbly, "Yeah…it looks…," a gamut of terms race through Jane's mind…hot, sexy, fuckable. Instead, something safe tumbles out of her lips out of habit, "…adorable. Seriously, it looks really great on you." She immediately closes her eyes and clenches her fists at her side when she realizes how lame that compliment sounded out loud, even to her own ears.

Maura is unfazed as she feigns a pout. She studies Jane's conflicted response. "Too bad. I was going for irresistible."

Holy shit.

The doctor saunters over to the couch and Jane follows her quickly, like a puppy attached with a very short leash. She hip checks Frankie to the far side so she can slide in next to Maura. Her eyes keep raking over the doctor's body every chance she gets. It doesn't take long for her to realize that the doctor isn't wearing a shirt under the jersey. Every time Maura bends over to grab a pretzel off the coffee table, the gap between the buttons reveals a deep red bra. Jane quickly looks to Frost and Frankie to see if they notice, but they are too engrossed in the game and too many beers into the case to be aware of the private peep show going on in the living room.

Maura's hips are pressed flush up against hers on the couch. Their knees are touching and every chance she gets, the doctor's hand grazes Jane's thigh sending an electric shock straight to her core. Sometimes she just leaves it there for minutes at a time. The pulsing heat between Jane's legs makes it almost impossible for her to sit still without squirming. It's becoming increasingly uncomfortable sitting next to Maura in the presence of Frost and Frankie.

Jane has no fucking idea what the score is.

Maura leans in and whispers into Jane's ear that she needs another drink. She's not sure why the doctor feels the need to keep this information a secret from the boys, but she loves the way the heat of the words wash seductively over the shell of her ear, and the way the doctor squeezes her thigh as she pushes herself up off the couch.

The loss of contact is a crushing blow.

Jane's eyes are once again drawn to Maura's body as she and heads for another beer. This time, however, she is able to tear her gaze off of the medical examiner's ass long enough to notice the number on the back of the jersey. It's a six.

It's a fucking six.

Jane bounds up from the couch and crosses the small distance in a few short strides. Her hand catches Maura's shoulder as she reaches for another beer.

"What's with the six, Maur?" Jane's eyes are impossibly dark, her question urgent. "Don't you know whose jersey that is?"

"Of course I do, Jane. It was extremely hard to find, as you can probably imagine." Maura flips her hair back over her shoulder and grabs two beers before shutting the door calmly. She hands one to Jane and twists the cap off of hers, taking a long draw off it before she continues.

Her voice is cool and collected. "It's Bill Buckner's old number," She shrugs nonchalantly, but then her eyes darken to deep pools of lust. "I wore it to see if I could get something to slip between my legs tonight."

"Holy fuck," Jane seethes. Her center clenches tightly at the doctor's words and her eyes widen at the mental image of Maura's parted thighs waiting for her.

Her gaze darts between the doctor's seductive stare and her freaking brother and partner, whose asses are firmly planted in front of the television. There is no conceivable way to get rid of them in a hurry. Her heart is racing at an uncomfortable pace before she develops what seems like a reasonable plan.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take Maura into my room to see if I can find some of those pictures of when Pop took us to Fenway when we were kids. I think I have an old box of photos somewhere in the bottom of my closet." Frankie waves his hand in her direction, his focus clearly on the game.

Jane rushes into her bedroom, dragging the doctor by her wrist. She pushes Maura into the walk-in closet and closes that door as well.

The doctor is momentarily confused about being ushered into the closet. "Are we really looking for-" Jane's lips swallow her words with a deep, warm searching kiss. Her scarred hands curl around the delicate jaw line of the smaller woman before she breaks the kiss.

"No, we are definitely not going to look through old photos." Jane presses their foreheads together and exhales with relief at finally being alone with her, "I just thought it would be quieter in here."

Maura's face breaks out into a relieved grin, glad that Jane is finally up to speed with her.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, Detective." Maura purrs the last word into her ear.

Jane spins her around and presses her pelvis into her ass, wrapping her right arm low around her waist; her fingers brush the bare skin of Maura's abs and the cool metal of her belt buckle. She pushes back the honey colored hair over the doctor's shoulder with her free hand so she can run her lips along the side of the Maura's neck.

"Sometimes the hardest cases to solve are those where the answer is directly under your nose." She grins when she feels the rumble against her lips as laughter ripples up Maura's throat.

She leans back so she can get a better view of the jersey on Maura's back. Long fingers trace the large blue number six reverently, pressing hard enough so she can feel the ripple of bone and muscle under her touch.

Maura's eyes slip shut as Jane's other hand snakes its way up her torso and glides under the thin lace covering her breast. She leans back into the touch, her back arching in silent demand for more contact. It's not long before Jane has both hands rolling over the soft swell of the doctor's chest, her thumbs seeking out the stiff peaks as Maura unabashedly grinds her ass into Jane's pelvis.

"Jesus, Maura," she groans, relishing in the fit of their two bodies together, as Maura reaches back to tangle her fingers in her hair. The breathy sounds coming from the smaller woman's lips are making it increasingly hard for Jane to keep them both upright.

As much as she hates to tear her hands away from Maura's chest, she does briefly to fumble with the doctor's belt and swiftly whips the leather ends loose. She pops the button and pushes the zipper down before running her hands back up to the doctor's toned midsection, giving them both a second to stop and think before things go any further.

Maura's hands quickly find her own and help redirect her lower, pushing any doubt out of Jane's mind. Her fingertips brush over the front of pointed hips, taking the denim and silk panties with them. The jeans are quickly kicked off to the side as Jane works the top button of the jersey loose so she can nudge the fabric out of her way, allowing her lips to glide over the curve of Maura's shoulder.

Jane squeezes a full breast under the shirt as the other trails back down to find dampness between Maura's thighs. Two fingers drag slowly through her center as Maura bites her lip to try to remain quiet. The muted sounds from the baseball game through the drywall serve as a reminder that Frost and Frankie are in the next room.

Her breath is ragged as she exhales into Maura's hair, "Is this okay?"

Maura turns swiftly in her arms and stares up at Jane, her eyes so dark Jane can't see any color except the darkness of her pupils.

"No, I need to see you," she pants as she brushes dark curls back along Jane's temples before catching her lips in a kiss. Maura's fingers undo the remaining buttons, but Jane's hands dart out to hold her wrists as the doctor tries to slip out of the jersey.

"Leave it on?" Jane quirks an eyebrow in a silent plea.

Maura grins widely as she wraps her hands around Jane's neck and presses her body against the length of the detective and goes in to devour her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Ouch!" Jane squeaks as the force makes her stumble backwards into a row of hangers. A muffled 'sorry' can be felt against her neck as Maura runs her lips down the column of Jane's throat. A flurry of activity involving groping hands and flailing arms results in Jane's shirt getting peeled off over her head in the darkened space. The furious pace only slows temporarily as each woman pauses briefly to explore each inch of newly revealed flesh. Dark eyes dart around the closet, looking for a spare pillow while Maura's hands push her sweatpants down to her knees in an attempt to find more skin. Frustrated, she gives up her search and yanks down an old blazer and rolls it into a makeshift pillow.

Maura's head sinks into the crumpled wool material as Jane's body lowers over hers.

She grinds the back of her head into the temporary wool pillow as her hips arch up into the detective, seeking more contact.

"I've always hated this jacket on you," she pants as warm lips swarm over one breast, then the next.

Jane sucks earnestly at the nipple in her mouth before releasing it with a plop, "Me too. But I'm keeping it because it looks fucking fantastic under you."

Two fingers glide along the doctor's length, tracing her opening before she slides easily into Maura's slick center. The doctor's body arches up into her hand, craving more of the touch.

"Deeper," she husks as her nails dig into Jane's shoulders. The detective complies, shifting her weight so she can push her hand more fully into the writhing doctor.

"Yes!" Maura gasps loudly, "Right there."

"God...I always knew you would be bossy," Jane says through gritted teeth as her forearm strains to keep up pace, "I just didn't expect you to be so loud."

"Ahh...I knew you'd be good at this," Maura moans, eliciting a smirk from the detective.

Maura erases the cocky smile on the detective's face by raising her knee and pressing her thigh up between Jane's parted legs.

"Oh, fuck." Jane exhales as she slides against the doctor's upper limb. Maura smirks as the brunette rides her leg, the damp curls gliding against her flexed thigh.

"I have two speeds. Quick and loud or slow and low," Maura swallows another moan. "Take your pick," she grunts as her hands dig into the detective's back.

An adept, professionally trained fingertip maneuvers its way to the slick ridge of nerves at Jane's center. She takes in a sharp breath at the added pressure on her clit. She's not going to last much longer at this rate. "Quick...this definitely needs to be quick."

"Oh, god...a little higher...higher!" she pleads before Jane silences her with a sloppy kiss to quiet the smaller woman's rising voice. Jane raises her shoulder for a better angle, and by the moans humming from Maura's mouth into her own, she's pretty sure the doctor is flying towards home just as fast as her.

The doctor cries out one more time in a rush of air as she tightens around Jane's hand, her body coming to a grinding halt as the orgasm rips through her, muffling as much as the noise into Jane's shoulder as possible.

A few thrusts later against the doctor's leg and Jane is right there with her as she clenches tight, her lips buried in between Maura's boobs to stifle the deep groan.

Heavy breaths fill the small enclosed space of Jane's closet as they clutch each other, waiting to regain enough stamina to gather the hastily discarded clothes. The barely audible sounds from the TV remind them that they need to get back out there before the guys suspect anything.

They dress in relative silence, whispering and pointing at undergarments to help each other get presentable before they stroll back into the living room.  
Jane straightens her back, tugs her shirt down straight and with a nod of her head, she leads the way.

Frankie calls out over his shoulder when he hears Jane at the sink pouring them each a glass of water.

"Where have you been? I was beginning to think you were never coming out of that closet."

Jane swirls the ice cubes in her glass as she fails to suppress the smile tugging at her mouth. She looks sideways at a beaming Maura, "Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to make it out of that closet, either."

"More importantly, did you find what you were looking for?" Frankie asks nonchalantly, his eyes still trained in on the game. Frost sits next to him, uncharacteristically quiet, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

She hesitates a beat, weighing how to best answer his question without giving too much away or offending the doctor, "Um…I didn't find any pictures." Maura's eyebrows rise expectantly, letting Jane know that wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for.

"Did you try looking higher? Just a little bit higher?" Frankie can't keep the straight face any longer as a smile bursts out over his features. Jane's eyebrows shoot to the sky in panic. She watches as Frost heaves forward, his fist buried in his mouth to hide the grin. "Or maybe deeper. Maybe what you were looking for was just a little deeper in there," he continues.

"Alright!" Her face crumples in disgust as she shoves her brother in the shoulder, "That's enough!" He lurches forward in an all out guffaw at his sister's discomfort as Frost scrambles to grab his jacket off the chair.

"Um…I think I'm going to go," Frost juts his thumb towards the door, his eyes plastered to the floor. "Thanks for everything, Jane." He winces at his word choice. "See you tomorrow," he mumbles as he makes his way toward the door.

"You, too," Jane nudges her brother, "Out. Everybody out!"

Maura makes a movement, only to have Jane's hand dart out to cover her wrist.

"Not you." She narrows her eyes at the other woman, "You're staying here."  
Jane flips the locks and leans back against the secure door. Her head slides back in forth in a slow shake before a small relaxed smile appears on her lips.

"That was awkward," Maura's lip curls up in an unsure smile.

Her head lolls back against the wood frame, "No, awkward is going to be tomorrow morning at work."

Maura circles her waist with her hands and waits for Jane to look her in the eyes.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

She snorts a puff of air through her nose as she rubs at her temple. "Maybe...," a small smirk appears, "You could show me slow and low?"


End file.
